


Into The Darkness I Shall Prevail

by blackbirdandcat



Series: Into the Darkness I Shall Prevail [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, magitek failure, science project gone bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: This follows Morana Tarda a failed MT Experiment she is ressurected by Ardyn and sent to EOS he gives her hazy memories of things she's suppose to do. Like seek out Prince Noctis, she doesn't know why. She sees Prompto know what he is and cannot understand how he's so normal and so perfect unlike her a failed MT Experiment that falls apart and breaks often, she has a manic crazed state that is blood hungry. Her s/o is Gladiolus. It follows her life dealing with her manic side, finding out who the Immortal Lion is and how friendship really keeps Prompto sane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://moranathefailedmt.tumblr.com/post/158596710934/itshaejinju-name-morana-tarda-morana-is
> 
> This will give you a link to the character bio.

          It's hot muggy, the humidity is enough to make hair frizz, clothes to stick to you uncomfortably. The smell of rotted flesh permeates the air around me as I tried to process my surroundings. Yet again my heart is barely beating normally at this state a Phoenix down would be forced on me making my breathing regular again. This time though it was different there was no phoenix down feather being pressed against my bruised and bloodied chest. This time I was in a pile of bodies, the refuse pile as they call it. I finally made it to the goal of my life. . .death. How many tries have I attempted to get here? And to have them resurrect me again to breath the stale air around me to take in the visual of my bloodied body healing up again. I wasn't quite in the same position as the other bodies around me they were stopped completely lucky souls. . .I was still ticking. . .just barely like a clock slowly unwinding at the end of the day.

 

_Tick, tick, tick._

 

_Clack, clack, clack._

 

“What is it that we have here? A piece of _trash_ that is still breathing?” The smooth voice of the Chancellor came to my pained ears.

 

The room was deathly silent beyond my slight breathing so to hear the sound of shoes on the cold metallic floor was enough to cause me to hold my breath. My nearly lifeless body was laying on top of the pile of refuse, the other failed experiments who had given their final push into a new world of science. Perhaps if I hold my breath I'll finally die off and then he would leave me alone? I felt a hand grab at me tugging on the black tank top pulling me slowly off the top of the pile until feet touched the ground. If the Achilles tendons on my legs worked I would have stood up but they had been slit, body slid to the ground until I was sitting, legs splayed to the side as I had no control over them.

 

“What damage have you occurred, dear Failure?” He asked amber eyes fixing themselves on my partially glazed over sea foam green eyes.

 

As if with a xray gaze the Chancellor stared at me, I could barely register his features though I knew his sinister face by heart as many times as he's stared at me with those soulless eyes and smirking face. The smell of brimstone followed him around like a shadow it was all I could smell when he was around me and even now with the smell of rotted flesh made prominent by the humidity of the room I could smell the strong acrid odor of brimstone.

 

“A collapsed lung, partial retina damage, torn Achilles tendons on both legs, ten stab wounds, dislocated rotator cuff on the right arm. Quite a pile you picked up this time little Failure.”

 

Of course there was no reply from me, I couldn't even if I wanted to my brain was not functioning enough to even think of one. Dying was slow and rather numbing as you feel parts just shut down the sound was starting to go as what the Chancellor said next I didn't hear. I could see his mouth moving, speaking in that ridiculous pompous tone of voice but for once I couldn't hear it. I couldn't even hear my ragged breathing, it brought a slight panic in me as I couldn't comprehend that I was still breathing because I couldn't hear it or even hear my heart beat that was just barely moving. The pains in my legs started to go away the feeling of blood leaking out of the stab wounds stopped as I couldn't bleed anymore. The only reason I was still moving was because of the experiments done to me it would be at least another three minutes before the system shut down.

 

I should have felt the pressure him pressing his index finger on my throat but I couldn't. I could smell the acrid smell of burning flesh as the Chancellor drew a finger across my throat. Having no control over my body I couldn't move or even gag at the response as the heat from the finger cauterized the wound leaving a thick red scar along my throat. The look he was giving me was a smug self centered egotistical man, that of Ardyn Izunia trademark look.

 

It's coming. Death I feel it now. That was the final push my twisted body needed. **The peace is coming soon**. Soon I can join the other pieces of refuse in Hell and stop this nightmare.

 

“That peaceful look will not do.”

 

All the sudden pain erupted into my chest, sound, sight, smell the pounding of my heart started again. Like a blast from a canon everything started again all around me as golden orbs surrounded me making my addled mind scream in agony. The sharp pain of tendons rewiring as they healed back in place was more painful than when they were torn in the first place as it recovered slowly. The burning feeling as my immune system regenerating blood as a loud pop resounded making the shoulder push back into place. A sharp pain as the collapsed lung inflated allowing for breathing again, the rough thudding of my heart returning to normal beating several times faster than normal as it took control of the sensations.

 

“AH!” I screamed as all the pain rushed through me.

 

As I screamed the bitter taste of a hi potion choked me as the Chancellor pour some of its contents down my throat.

 

“All back to normal. . .well for the most part.”

 

“Kill me. . .” I choked out tone begging.

 

“Not after I used a expensive phoenix down feather on you and a hi-potion, Failure. There is things for you to do.”

 

“No. . .” I moaned as he pressed his hand on my forehead pressing roughly.

 

I passed out, loosing consciousness falling limp to the side like a rag doll before the Chancellor's feet.

 


End file.
